


The Night Shift

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Series: Stories of Thedas [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 12/31
Series: Stories of Thedas [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086773
Kudos: 3





	The Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Stories of Thedas writing challenge day 12/31

“I still can’t believe we’re escorting an actual kid back to Kirkwall,” Varric spoke quietly as he wiped down Bianca at the outskirts of camp.

“I still can’t believe the brat was stupid enough enough to follow the wrong adult out of the city.” Isabela complained, sitting with her back up against a stone. She was looking inwards to the impromptu camp set up along the Wounded Coast.

“He’s only a child, Isaebla,” Anders retorted. “Only five. He didn’t know any better.” He didn’t bother looking back at her, simply staring ahead at Hawke sitting with the little boy until he could fall asleep in the pile of blankets keeping him warm.

“What’s with the puppy eyes?” Isabela asked cheekily. “Imagining your lives together as a happy family where Hawke gets to tell your own children bedtime stories?” She smiled, obviously proud of herself as Anders getting red in the face and turning back at her to tell how she was wrong.

“Shhh…!” Hawke put a finger up to her mouth towards the group, looking down at the child who had finally fallen asleep before standing and making her way to the group. “He’s asleep. We should be able to get him back to the Leon’s not long after dawn.”

“You should get some rest, love.” Anders took her hand, looking at her. “I can take watch for the night.”

“No, I feel too restless as is. I’ll stay up.”

“Well I’m going to sleep!” Isabela got off her rock and went to the camp, promptly laying down and her arms crossed and shutting her eyes.

“Right.” Varric yawned, waving at Hawke and Anders before making his way to the fire and sitting down.

“I suppose that leaves us.” Hawke took Isabela’s spot, leaving her staff next to her. “I feel bad for him. He thought he was following his father in the market and it was just some random person who didn’t notice a child was following him and he ends up stranded here.”

“We found him, Hawke. That’s all that matters. We’ll take him back to his family and everything will be fine.” Anders sat close to her, looking towards the sleeping child. “He’ll barely remember this when he’s older.”

Hawke nodded and hummed in what sounded like agreement, resting her arm on her knee. “I suppose so.” They fell in silence, listening out for any strange noises but ultimately allowing themselves to relax some.

“Can I ask you something?” Anders broke the silence. His voice was hushed, as though he was afraid that one of the others would hear him and either hold it against him forever or write it into a book. Or was that the same thing?

“Of course.” Hawke looked over at him with a curious expression. She studied the bone structure in his face with the help of the flames at camp, the gleam in his eye and the warmth in his skin. Oh, right. He was going to ask something.

“Do you ever imagine having a family?” He asked. He didn’t make eye contact. He instantly felt stupid for asking the question, for having any thought that she would still love him enough in the future to actually live out their lives. “Actually…”

“I mean…” Hawke interrupted him, eyes glancing over Isabela who was now snoring where she laid and Varric who kept a hand on Bianca. “I know what you mean in your question. But I look at those two now, or when we’re all at The Hanged Man drinking together or… Just being out and ourselves…” Her voice was soft, her facial expression warm. “And honestly, that’s more of a family I could ask for.” She exhaled and looked at him with a sweet grin. “And I would love for them to be a part of the lives of anyone who gets to join our family.”

That was way more deep than he was expecting. But it warmed his heart to hear that-and he couldn’t help but smile and move to sit next to her. Perhaps the night watch wasn’t so bad.


End file.
